


Max's New Family

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Cussing, Dadvid fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gwenvid Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orphanage, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. David's Side of The Story

‘I can't believe it's been two months.’David thought to himself as he carefully looked over the papers in the folder he was given.  


‘Its horrible that his parents would just abandon their child like this.’ He thought letting his mind drift back to the weekend this all began.  


‘  “ David it's seven in the evening and Max's parents still haven't arrived to pick him up…” Gwen said staring at the boy waiting by the camp’s sign.  


“He can spend the night with us until tomorrow, his parents probably forgot the pickup date is all!” David said cutting off his co-counselor quickly.  


“David, come on! Be reasonable here, the pickup date is literally the last day of Summer!.” Gwen answered irritably. “Also, we can't legally bring Max home with us, it’d get the camp shut down for sure!” She said grabbing David by both shoulders.  


“But, Gwen, we can't just leave him here.” David commented glancing out the window at Max who now had his chin laying on his knees.  


“We won't, we need to take him to the sheriff's station, where they'll get things sorted out, ok.” Gwen said trying to comfort the Dark Auburn haired man in front of her.  


“The sheriff's station!?” David questioned loudly. “Gwen! He'll be so scared!”  


“He'll be fine. Look, I’ll even ask Sal to call us when Max's parents show up or if anything happens, ok?” Gwen said softly. “But, right now we have to go get him and take him to the station.” She said taking David’s hand gently.  


“Alright, let's go.” David answered sadly before they both walked out of their cabin and into the cold night air.  


“It'll be ok...” Gwen whispered as she watched the heartache show in David's forest green eyes.”You can do this.” she said kissing his hand.  


“You're right.” David replied steeling his nerves. “Thank you.” He said as he watched her take the keys and go to find their car.  


David sighed making his way over to the boy with curly black hair and blue hoodie on.  


‘Well, here goes nothing.’ David thought sadly. “Max…” he spoke as he gently placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder.  


“What do you want?!” Max responded, his voice hoarse from all the crying he'd been doing.  


David cringed at the harsh tone, the tear stains, and redness around Max's eyes.  


‘Poor kid.’ David thought shaking his head. “I'm sorry but, we have to go now.” He said removing his hand from the boy’s shoulder, to instead offer it to help him up off the ground.  


“What?” Max asked confused.  


“Well, your parents haven't shown up all day and Gwen and I have to go home, so we have to take you to the sheriff's station.” David rubbed the back of his neck as he tried explaining.  


“CAN’T I JUST STAY WITH YOU GUYS?!” Max yelled panicking suddenly.  


“Max you're not in any trouble.” David said quickly kneeling in front of the boy. “And I'm sorry but, no you can't. We'd get in big trouble if we took you home with us.” he explained.  


“I KNEW THEY’D DO THIS!” Max shouted tearing up again. “It's just not fair!” He muttered wiping the tears away before they could fall.  


“Max…” David whispered quietly. “I'm so sorry this had to happen.” he said watching the small boy quietly.  


Suddenly David and Gwen's car pulled up next to the curly haired boy and man with forest green eyes, with the quiet sound of branches and leaves crunching under the tires.  


“Well...Max, I'm sorry but it's time to go.” David said standing up and brushing the dust off of himself.”You ready?” He asked offering Max his hand.  


“I guess so.” Max said taking the counselors hand. “But, first here's your phone back.” He said digging David’s phone out of his backpack and handing it to the Auburn haired man, before climbing into the backseat with his stuff.  


The drive to the sheriff’s station was quiet. The goodbyes were painful and David couldn't sleep that night; too worried about Max.  


When he finally got the phone call from Sheriff Sal it wasn't the good news he was hoping for. In fact, it was horrible news.  


When the sheriff had called both the parent's cell phone and the apartment complex they had found out the cell number was no longer in service and that Max's parents had moved out of the complex at least two months prior.  


Max had been completely abandoned. According to Sal, Max had been taken to the town’s orphanage. The following days had been trying for David as he had gone to the orphanage and had made his case to adopt Max. Interviews were had, paperwork filled out and he was even visited at home before being told that he'd be called and informed of their decision.  


After three days of waiting, he finally got the phone call from the orphanage telling him he could come in and pick up Max whenever he was free. He made the appointment for the very next day at 12:30 in the afternoon. ‘  


And so here he was sitting in the front office waiting excitedly for the orphanage staff to bring Max into the room. That's when he heard it, the female staff members voice he remembered from earlier chatting cheerfully on the other side of the door.  


“Max, I want you to meet your new Father.” She said opening the door and leading the curly haired boy into the front office.  


The room went silent for a moment before Max's voice rang out in surprise.  


“David…?!”  


To Be Continued...


	2. Max's Side of The Story

The drive home would be a long one and apparently a quiet one, David thought just noticing that Max hadn't said a word since they'd left the orphanage 30 minutes ago.

 

“Soo...Max, is everything alright? You seem pretty quiet right now.” David commented trying to break the silence.”Did the other kids and staff at the orphanage treat you well?” He asked softly.

 

“You're asking me why I'm quiet and if everything's alright?” Max replied incredulously. “This whole experience has been terrible for me ok David!” He continued irritably slapping a hand onto the seat he was on.

 

“Max... wait...I didn't mean to…” David said trying to apologize before Max cut him off again.

 

“Do you even realize how scared I was on the way to the sheriff's station...knowing that without a doubt that THEY wouldn't answer!!” Max ranted his breathing starting to become rapid. “But for some reason, I still had hope they would answer and come get me!”He shouted as tears formed in his eyes.

 

“Max, it's ok, calm down.” David said pulling over into a nearby parking lot. “I'm so sorry this happened.” He said softly.

 

“Don't pity me, David!” Max yelled loudly tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. “You're the one who let them take me to that damn orphanage for 2 fucking months!” He continued on letting his angry yelling turn to anguished sobs before finally breaking down crying as hard as he could.

 

David's heart broke watching the dark-haired boy curl his whole body up into a ball against the window of the car. He looked so vulnerable and obviously in need of comforting.

 

“Max, I really am sorry.” David said with a sigh. “You don't know how badly I wanted to come get you sooner.” He said pulling Max over onto his lap.

 

“Hey! What're you doing?!” Max questioned loudly freezing up at the sudden contact?

 

“But, will you give me a chance to prove myself?” David said hugging the small boy before placing him down on the seat next to him.

 

“Prove yourself?” Max questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep. Prove that I can be a good loving father who will never leave you alone.” David answered with a smile.

 

“If I have to.” Max commented.”But don't expect it to be as easy as you think.” Max said with a smirk.

 

“Thanks for giving me a chance.” David replied with a bright smile.”So how about we grab an ice cream cone from this restaurant before we get back on the road?” David asked pointing out a small building.

 

“Dessert before dinner?” Max asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, sure, it's a dessert before dinner kinda night don't you think?” David commented with a kind smile as he pulled into the restaurant's drive-through line. “So, vanilla, chocolate or a swirl?” He asked with a laugh.

 

“Definitely a swirl!” Max replied with a rare smile.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. First Night In A New Home

Inside a nicely sized cabin, soft music played and a bright fire burned inside the small stone fireplace. It warmed the living room giving it a sense of quiet coziness as a young female figure sat upon the sofa diligently writing away in her blue diary, a golden-furred dog laid next to her, his head resting comfortably on her lap.

 

Suddenly the woman heard the sound of a barely audible click, coming from the door. The large dog’s ears perked up as he lifted his head and let out a warning growl.

 

“It’s alright, Nixon.” Gwen said patting the dog on the head as she pulled her blanket off her lap. “It's only David.” She commented getting up and putting her diary away on her section of the bookshelf.

 

“One sec, David.” Gwen called through the front door. “Let me help.” She said jiggling the knob on her side carefully.

 

After a few minutes of wiggling and shaking the knobs, the door finally fell free and open.

 

“You really oughta get that door fixed.” Gwen commented closing the door for David. “What happened here?” She asked nodding her head toward a sleeping Max in David's arms.

 

“He got tired and fell asleep on the drive home.” David replied with a fond smile.

 

“I guess that means we’ll just have to have leftover pizza tomorrow then.” Gwen commented picking up the box behind her and turned to pass in front of David on her way to the kitchen.

 

As she passed by David the smell of the still warm pizza wafted past the sleeping boy's nose and caused him to rouse from his sleeping state.

 

“Is that...pizza?” Max muttered. “Pepperoni...with extra cheese?” He questioned sitting up a bit.

 

Max sitting up startled David, who then stepped backward in surprise, almost tripping over Nixon and jolted forward, before tripping over his own feet, toppling over and dropped Max onto his back.

 

David quickly stood up apologizing to the small boy quickly, before Gwen rushed over grabbing David by his shirt front.

 

“Good lord, David, you haven't been home more than five minutes and you've already dropped your adopted son.” Gwen shouted.

 

Max just laid there closing his eyes as he listened to Gwen’s ranting, David's pleading and what sounded like a dog barking.

 

“Yep, this definitely feels like home.” Max thought with an amused smirk.

 

Suddenly he felt the sensation of hot, wet, the odor of smelly breath and the sound of heavy panting right above his face.

 

“What the hell?” Max questioned opening his eyes to find a blonde furry face and big brown eyes staring down at him.

 

Turquoise eyes stared up at brown ones which seemed to be searching his heart and soul. Then without warning, Max was being covered in slobbery doggy kisses making him laugh loudly.

 

“David!Help!” Max shouted after a few minutes. 

 

“Max!?” David responded turning his head to look quickly, panic starting to rise in his voice before he saw what was really going on.

 

Nixon and Max were rolling around on the ground. The large dog tickling the small boys face with as many kisses as possible and Max trying to hide his face, laughing the whole time.

 

“Hurry, call your dog off.” Max shouted in between laughs.

 

The sight warmed David's heart but he stepped forward, grabbing the large dogs collar gently anyway.

 

“Alright, that's enough kisses, Nixon, go lay down boy.” David said patting Nixon's soft furry head.

 

“Well, looks like Nixon's made up his mind about Max already.” Gwen commented with a laugh as she watched the Goldador settling down into his bed happily. 

 

“Looks like it.” David said helping Max up. “I'm just happy that everything seems to be all working out so far.” David said kissing Gwen's cheek gently.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Max asked glancing between the two adults incredulously.

 

“What was what about?” David responded looking confused.

 

“You kissing her cheek!” Max replied loudly.

 

“Oh, that.” David said with a bright smile as he wrapped an arm around Gwen’s shoulders. “I forgot you didn't know.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Wait! David, don't…” Gwen started to speak before cut off by David.

 

“Gwen and I are dating and living together!” David announced proudly.

 

“David, you idiot, campers aren't supposed to know about that.” Gwen said irritably. “Look, Max, you can't tell anyone about this when you go back to camp next summer ok.” Gwen said leaning over to look into the small boy's eyes.

 

“I promise I won't.”Max said crossing his fingers behind his back.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. First Breakfast In New Home

Some warm morning sunshine streamed through the half-shut shades of the dark but quiet and calm bedroom onto the face of a sleeping Auburn haired man, his fluffy hair was messy and partially falling down into his face.  
  


His breathing was even and peaceful for a few more minutes before he began to stir, turning his body to have his face, looking to the left, his arm running over a vaguely human shape between him and his still sleeping partner.  
  


“G'morning, Gwen,” David mumbled still barely awake and lifting himself up and over what he assumed was Max's body to kiss Gwen's cheek. He didn't notice his hand slowly slipping as took a moment to enjoy the scent of her tea tree-mint shampoo. Suddenly he fell face first into her hair and neck.  
  


“Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry Max.” David said quickly scrambling to sit back up and use his elbows to hold himself up. “Are you alright?”He asked thinking he'd hurt the boy.  
  


Then he realized Max wasn't laying between him and Gwen. He felt a lot more awake now, as he quickly glanced around the bedroom, noting that Nixon was also not at the edge of the bed where he slept every night.   
  


‘This can't be happening.’ David thought as his blood ran cold with slight panic.  
  


“Gwen…” He said quietly tapping her arm. “Gwen, get up.” He whispered a bit louder and shaking her shoulder gently.  
  


The tan-skinned woman didn't stir at all, to David's distress. He stopped to run a hand through his hair nervously.  
  


“Gosh darn it, Gwen!” David whispered his voice just under a shout.”You've got to wake up!” he said shaking her a little harder.   
  


Finally, Gwen began to wake up, brushing her dark hair out of her face irritably and groaning with obvious exhaustion.  
  


“My god, David, what is it?!” Gwen groaned tiredly.  
  


“Max isn't here with us!” David replied panicking.  
  


“Mm, that's ni…” Gwen began to respond when suddenly her brain caught up with what David was saying. “Wait, what did you just say?” She said quickly.  
  


“Max isn't in bed with us!” David replied quickly. “Nixon's gone too!” He commented his voice getting higher in panic.  
  


“Ok, calm down a second here, David.” Gwen said grabbing his hands to get his attention. “Just breathe.” She said calmly running her thumbs over the tops of his hands softly.  
  


“You're right.” David replied taking a minute calm himself.  
  


“Good.” Gwen commented a few minutes. “Now, let's think here, Max could've gotten up to go to the bathroom and taken Nixon with him.” She explained quietly.  
  


“But, Gwen, he left Mr. Honeynuts behind.” David said holding up the raggedy looking teddy-bear. “He never leaves him behind ever, what if…” he began panicking again when.  
  


Suddenly a crash, angry yelling and loud barking sounded from the kitchen outside their door.  
  


“What the hell was that?” Gwen questioned.   
  


“I dunno.” David responded standing up and grabbing both of their robes.  
  


“Let's go check it out.” Gwen said catching the purple silk robe that was tossed to her.  
  


She quickly slipped into it on her way to the door before, taking Davids hand.  
  


Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a small boy in a yellow t-shirt and navy blue boxer-shorts was busying himself with making breakfast.  
  


“Stupid fucking flour being up so high and my damn legs being so damn short.” Max muttered irritably as he tried reaching for a bag of flour on the high shelf, he was using the very tips of his toes to push himself up as high as possible.  
  


Suddenly the stool he was standing on began to shake as David and Gwen turned the corner into the kitchen. Just as he managed to grab a corner of the flour a shout caught him off guard.  
  


“Max! What are you doing!?” David exclaimed in surprise, causing Max to start and lose his balance.  
  


“Look out!” Gwen shouted quickly as she noticed the stool begin to slide backward.  
  


David rushed to catch Max as he fell but managed to slip backward on some butter that had spilled onto the kitchen floor. Next thing he knew they were both on the floor, he was hugging Max to his chest protectively and they were both covered in flour.  
  


Then tension was broken by the sound of Gwen’s phone camera going off. *CLICK*  
  


“Oh my god, David you need to see this picture of you two!” Gwen said laughing as she leaned over to show David the picture she just took.  
  


David glanced up at the small screen Gwen was holding in front of his face and began to chuckle slightly at it.  
  


“Hey, Max, take a look at this!” David said nodding his head towards Gwen’s phone.  
  


After a minute or two of laughing with Gwen, David realized that Max had been silent the whole time.  
  


“Max, Buddy, you okay?” David asked nudging Max’s cheek, but the small boy was adamant in hiding his face in David’s shirt.  
  


“David…”Max whispered, “A-are you guys angry at me?” He stuttered peering up at David, obvious tears starting welling up in his eyes.  
  


“No, no, no! It’s alright.” David said, his eyes widening in panic.  
  


“Don’t worry.” Gwen said stepping in quickly. “We’re not mad, just happy you’re safe, kiddo.”She said ruffling his flour covered, fluffy hair.  
  


“Really?”Max asked quietly.  
  


“Really.” David responded hugging Max and to his surprise, the small boy in his arms wrapped his own arms around David's body and hugged him back.  
  


“Aww, look at my two boys!” Gwen said taking another picture with her phone.  
  


“Hey, Gwen show us that picture too.”Max said still sitting in David’s arms as he sat up.  
  


“Yeah, let's see Gwen.” David said with a smile.  
  


“Ok, ok guys.” Gwen responded leaning over again to show them.  
  


“Come here you.” David said grabbing her wrist and tugging her down onto his lap gently, covering her and her pajamas in flour just like him and Max. “I love you.” He said showering her with soft kisses.  
  


“Ew, get off!” Max shouted playfully as he struggled to get free from in between his new parents. “Oh, what's this?” He questioned noticing Gwen had dropped her phone.  
  


As he leaned over to pick it up, Gwen noticed the action and grabbed Max by the waist, pulled him back down into the pile of flour covered people and took her phone back.  
  


“I don't think so, kiddo.” Gwen said snuggling Max gently. “Also, say cheese!” She said before snapping a selfie with her new family.  
  


About an hour later the floor was cleaned up and everyone was clean again, sitting at the kitchen table and eating breakfast.  
  


“So…”Max started talking quietly. “What's the plan for the day?” He asked before taking a bite of his chocolate chip pancake.  
  


“We’re going to go shopping.” Gwen responded with a smile after taking a sip from her coffee mug.  
  


“Shopping?” Max questioned raising an eyebrow as he slipped Nixon a piece of bacon from his plate.  
  


“Yep.” David replied standing up and gathering everyone's plates to take to the sink. “We decided to let you decorate your bedroom.” He said setting the plates in the sink.  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Going Mall the Way

“Max, please come out of there we need to get you dressed, so we can go shopping.” David pleaded from one side of the bathroom door.

 

“I'm not going to dress up in your old clothes like a mini clone of you!” Max shouted from inside the bathroom.

 

“There's no other clean clothes your size.” David said.

 

“Then let me wear my own clothes!” Max shouted irritably.

 

“Max, you know darn well I'm not going to let you run around in dirty clothes besides, Gwen already put them in the wash.” David said calmly. “So, please come out.”

 

 Just then Gwen walked up with Nixon trotting along beside her. She looked down at David kneeling in front of the bathroom.

 

“The little brat's still in there huh?” Gwen asked looking amused.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty adamant about not wearing my old clothes.” David replied glancing up at her.

 

“Move aside and let me deal with this.” Gwen said helping David up off the ground. “I think I have a way to get him out.” She said with a smirk.

 

“Ok, I guess.” David said moving aside for Gwen to stand in front of the bathroom.

 

Gwen then knocked on the bathroom door gently.

 

“What do you want now!” Max yelled from the other side.

 

“It's me, Gwen.” Gwen replied. “I want to propose a compromise.” She said softly.

 

“I'm listening.” Max said cautiously.

 

“If you wear Davids old clothes out, we’ll let you choose where we go for lunch.” Gwen said calmly.

 

“I like it, but…” Max replied. “Let's make it, I choose where we go for lunch and I get to change as soon as we buy a decent outfit.”

 

“Nice bargaining.” Gwen responded sounding impressed.

 

“So, do we have a deal?” Max asked.

 

“We have a deal.” Gwen answered with a grin. “Now, get out of there, so we can shake on it.” She said.

 

Slowly the bathroom door creaked open and Max walked out, holding his towel closed around his body, his hair frizzy and messy.

 

“Alright, now let's go get you dressed and then Gwen can help brush your hair, ok.” David said excitedly leading Max to his bedroom. “Thanks, Gwen.” He whispered glancing back at the violet-eyed woman.

 

After Max was finally dry and dressed, Gwen took started brushing his hair gently while David finished washing the dishes and fed Nixon.

 

“Yknow, Max, you should go a little easier on David.” Gwen said working through a stubborn tangle in his curly hair. “All he really wants is for you to be happy with us.” She said continuing to brush Max’s hair gently.

 

“I know.” Max replied quietly. “I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to that idea yet.” He said sounding sheepish.

 

“It's alright.” Gwen responded patting Max's hair down gently. “We both just want what's best for you.” She said laying the brush down.

 

“I promise I'll try harder not be so hard on you guys.” Max said quickly.

 

“I appreciate it.” Gwen said running a hand through the small boys dark curls and fixing up any stray strands. “Now, let's go.” She said helping Max off the stool and out into the living room where David was waiting.

 

Once they were at the mall, they did clothes shopping first at Clara's Linens, a small bed at Bob and Ben’s Bed Bazaar, now they were at Woodmart, Gwen had gone to pay for the furniture Max had shown interest in as well as a blue beanbag chair he had kept looking at.

 

Meanwhile, David and Max were in the school supply section looking at notebooks, lunch boxes, and backpacks. As Max reached a light blue backpack and another kids hand grabbed it too.

 

“Hey! Hands off, kid, this backpacks mine!” Max said quickly.

 

“You back off!” A girls voice shouted back from the other side of the shelf.

 

“Wait a second, Nikki, is that you?” Max asked looking through the space between the shelves.

 

“Max?” The girl questioned back also looking through the shelves.

 

“Did you just say, Max?” Another voice joined them, a high pitched boy’s voice.

 

“Neil?!” Max asked incredulously before running down to the end of the aisle and around it.

 

“Oh my gosh, Max!” Nikki yelled hugging Max tightly as soon as she saw him.

 

“What're you doing here?!” Neil asked.

 

“I should be asking you guys the same thing.” Max commented with a laugh.

 

Suddenly Nikki was being pulled off of Max quickly by her mother.

 

“Nikkolette!What have I told you about hugging kids you don't know?!” Candi said placing Nikki on the ground carefully.

 

“But Mom, I do know him he's my friend, Max, y'know from camp!” Nikki whined waving a hand at Max.

 

“Oh, so he is.” Candi said looking at Max carefully. “Hey Carl, c'mere, the kids just ran into one of their little pals from camp.”She shouted.

 

After a minute Neil's dad wandered over and glanced at the three kids.

 

“Well, would you look at that!” Carl said cheerfully. “It looks like the 3 Amigos are back together huh, Neil?”He commented nudging Neil in the arm.

 

“So, where's your mom and dad at you little charmer?” Candi said leaning over to ruffle Max’s hair.

 

“YEAH!” Nikki cut in with a shout. “Me and Neil can finally meet your parents.

 

“Uhh...well about that…” Max tried explaining when suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps cut him off.

 

“Max, There you are!” David shouted as he turned the corner and quickly made his way over to Max's side.“Don't wander off like that, you scared me.” He said placing a hand on Max's shoulder gently.

 

“David!!” Neil and Nikki exclaimed at the same time.

 

“Nikki?Neil?”David questioned glancing at them. “What're you kids doing here?” He asked cheerfully.

 

“We're picking up school stuff with our parents.” Neil replied.

 

“It's nice to see you again, Mr. David.” Carl said offering a hand.

 

“It really is!” David said shaking Carl's hand cheerfully. “Max and I are picking up his school stuff too.” He said with a smile.

 

“But, why would he be doing that with you?” Neil asked looking confused.

 

“Yeah.” Nikki commented. “Did you kidnap him?!”She shouted accusingly.

 

“Good heavens no!” David replied with a nervous laugh. “Y'see, Max's parents never came for him, abandoned him I guess, so, Gwen and I adopted him as our own.” He explained placing a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

 

“Did you just say you and Gwen adopted him?” Neil asked quietly.

 

“You two are married?” Nikki questioned

 

“Oh, dear…” David said realizing his mistake too late. “Um, We're not married just dating but, I wasn't supposed to tell you kids about that.” He explained quickly.

 

“Good going, David!” Max commented with a smirk.

 

“Can you kids promise to not tell anyone else?” David asked nervously.

 

“We promise.” Nikki and Neil replied at the same time.

 

“Dontcha worry, we won't tell anyone either.” Candi replied with an amused smile.

 

“You have our word, Mr.David.” Carl said with a laugh.

 

“Thanks, everyone.” David said with a sheepish smile. “Well, Max and I have to get back to school shopping, maybe we can get together again sometime.” He said with a friendly smile.

 

“Wait, before we go I wanna do something.” Max said taking David's shopping list and flipping it over. “Nikki, Neil, write your numbers and emails down.” He said handing them the paper and pen.

 

“Good idea Max!” David said with a smile. “But we should hurry, we don't want to keep Gwen waiting.” He said watching Max take the paper and pen back.

 

“Ok, I'm ready.” Max said giving David the paper and pen. “I'll see you guys some other time, I guess.” He commented with a wave before following David.

 

“That's nice to know you'll have at least two friends at school, right, Max?” David smiling down at the curly haired boy.

 

“Yeah.” Max replied trying to hide his smile.

 

Once they reached the registers David spotted Gwen waiting for them and waved at her excitedly.

 

“Hi, sweetheart!” David said pulling her into a kiss once they reached her. “You won't believe who Max and I ran into just now.” He said as he placed their items to get scanned.

 

“Who?” Gwen asked curiously as she handed her credit card to the cashier.

 

“We ran into Nikki, Neil and their parents in the school supply aisle.” David replied helping her put their bags back into their cart.

 

“Wow, that's really cool.” Gwen responded with a smile as she got her card back and pushed her cart towards the door.

 

“What he's not telling you is that he let it slip that you two are dating, AGAIN.”Max commented with a laugh.

 

“Really, again David?!” Gwen shouted irritated as they made their way to their car quickly.

 

“I'm really sorry, Gwen.” David said opening the trunk and quickly packing the bags into it.

 

“Well, it doesn't really matter anyway.” Gwen replied shaking her head. “Anyway, Max, is there anywhere else you want to go before we go home?” She said shutting the trunk.

 

“Can we stop at Elsie's Electronics and Game Shop?” Max asked quietly.

 

To Be Continued...


	6. Burnt Cakes and Heartaches

It didn't take long before Max's bedroom was furnished and decorated nicely. It took him even less time to get happily settled and used to his new home and family.   
  


There was a pool in the backyard and a park across the street. They got into the habit of walking Nixon every morning, on Fridays David would grill burgers but, Max’s favorite day of all was Saturday, movie night. Every Saturday one of them would pick a movie to watch and then they'd all gather on the couch, under a blanket and stuff their faces with snacks as they watched the movie.   
  


But when December began even more fun started, either David or Gwen would bring him shopping with them, never would all three of them shop together. One time David had even asked Bonquisha to babysit Max while he and Gwen went shopping. Max knew what was happening, they were Christmas shopping.   
  


One day while Gwen was baking a bunch of batches of cookies and finishing up decorating the house. David and Max returned from walking Nixon. David came into the kitchen and gave Gwen a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  


“Aah!” Gwen screamed pulling away quickly “David, oh my god, your damn nose is freezing!”She yelled punching him in the arm.   
  


“I'm sorry, sweetheart.” David replied with a smile. “I just wanted to give you a kiss before Max and I run down to the store.” He said making his way to their bedroom.    
  


“What do you need from the store?” Gwen asked confused    
  


“I'm picking up some eggnog and candy canes.” David shouted back.   
  


“Oh ok, do you mind picking up some candy cane ice cream too?” Gwen asked pulling David into a hug when he came back out of their bedroom.   
  


“Of course.” David said hugging her back.”I'll be back soon.” He said giving her a quick kiss before pulling away and heading out the door.   
  


As soon as he and Max were in the car and David had got the engine and heater going before, pulling out of the driveway carefully.   
Max started the radio and found a channel playing some Christmas music   
  


“Where are we going?”Max asked as David passed the grocery store and instead kept driving until he had reached Sleepy Peak Mall.    
  


“We need to pick up a special surprise first.” David said climbing out of the driver's side and adjusted the brown jacket he wore carefully.   
  


“Sounds fun.” Max commented as they made their way inside the large building.   
  


Once inside David quickly checked the mall directory, found his destination on the map.   
  


“Hey Max, do you want to check out the new VidShop store?” David asked with a cheerful smile.   
  


“That sounds great.” Max replied with a smile.   
  


“Well, let's go then.” David said smiling happily.   
  


After a few minutes of hanging out at VidShop with Max, David checked his watch quickly.   
  


“Hey Max, do you mind hanging out here for a few minutes, I just remembered something important I have to do.” David said quickly making his way to VidShop’s exit.”I’ll be back soon, call or text if you need me ok.”He said walking briskly in the direction of the store he was looking for.   
  


Max raised an eyebrow at Davids nervous retreat, something was definitely up. Maybe he was picking up a last minute birthday present for him, Max smirked before deciding to follow the Auburn haired man quietly.   
  


Max noticed that David kept checking his watch and hadn't even once stopped at any stores that Max might be interested in. Once David finally arrived at his destination he took the chance to catch his breath.   
  


‘A jewelry store?’ Max thought confusedly reading the sign from his hiding place.   
  


“Oh good, I'm 15 minutes early to pick them up.”David said checking his watch, taking a deep breath, straightening up his jacket and made his way into the store.   
  


‘Picking what up?’ Max thought to himself as he watched David walk up to the counter and pay for two small boxes quickly.   
  


He watched David carefully tuck the smaller of the two boxes away into his jacket pocket once he'd paid for it.   
  


“Do you mind if I check the spelling on this?” David asked politely. “I just want to make sure everything perfect before she sees it.” He commented.    
  


Max heard the cashier respond that it was fine and watched carefully as David opened the box and inspected the silver necklace inside for a moment before asking for a bag to put his purchases inside.   
  


‘I thought we were here to get me a birthday present.’ Max thought with a pout as he leaned against the wall of the jewelry store.   
  


“Max!?” David questioned loudly as he walked out of the store. “What're you doing here, I thought you going to wait at VidShop!?” He commented.   
  


“I got bored.” Max replied nonchalantly.   
  


“Oh.” David said rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, we have to get to the grocery store anyway.” He commented as they headed toward the exit.   
  


“Who's the jewelry for anyway?” Max asked as they reached the doors.   
  


“You saw that huh?” David responded glancing around for his car carefully. “These are for Gwen but, you can't tell her they're a really special Christmas present.” He said as they walked toward the car quickly.   
  


“You really are a hopeless romantic.” Max commented rolling his eyes as he buckled himself in.   
  


Soon they were off back down the road they had taken to get to the mall until they'd reached the grocery store.   
  


“Hey Max, do you want to be in charge of the list?” David asked the small boy who still seemed to be pouting.   
  


“Sure, whatever.” Max replied irritably.   
  


As David leaned over to hand Max the small piece of paper his cell phone fell from his jacket pocket onto the car's floor. The two of them exited the vehicle and made their way inside the grocery store.    
  


Meanwhile, back at home, Gwen was on her 4th attempt at making a Chocolate on Chocolate Cake for Max's Birthday.    
  


The first one had been as hard as a rock, the second had crumbled apart, the third was perfect until Nixon decided to jump on her for attention, this fourth one had to be perfect because she was out of ingredients.   
  


She had preheated their oven and was now carefully placing the cake inside, hoping it would turn out right. After getting it inside and setting the timer she decided to clean up the kitchen, once that was done she decided to send David a few texts to pick up a few things for her.   
  


She quickly sat down on the couch with Nixon to wait for the Cake to finish baking.   
  


“Please get more Midol, chocolate, ice cream, butter, sugar, flour, eggs, and milk.” Gwen mumbled as she typed out the text. “Thanks, hun, I love you.” she finished it off even adding a kissy-face emoji for good measure.   
  


She turned on Prenatal Love to watch while she not only waited for the cake to finish but now also David's reply.   
  


After about an hour of watching and idly checking her phone, she suddenly smelled the scent of burning cake. She sat up quickly and ran into the kitchen to turn the oven off and get the cake out of the oven. She quickly turned the timer and oven off, made sure to slip on her oven mitts before, opening the stove and trying to pulling the cake out quickly.   
  


“No, no, no, why!?” Gwen muttered placing the burnt cake on a towel on the counter. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She groaned making her way to the kitchen table and dialing David’s phone number.   
  


She listened to the dial-tone going on for like felt like forever, her anxiety rising with every second before it went on to voicemail.   
  


‘I’m sorry for missing your call, leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.’ The voice message played quickly and then the beep sounded.   
  


“David, I really need you to call me back, like right now.” Gwen muttered leaving her message quickly and trying to keep her breathing even as she hung up. ‘Why isn't he answering my texts and calls?’ She wondered starting to tear up as she made her way back to the couch.   
  


Meanwhile back at the grocery store David and Max were almost done with shopping.   
  


“Max, I don't believe a yo-yo was on the grocery list.” David commented holding up the small round toy with an amused smile.   
  


“That’s actually a GLO-YO.” Max responded pointing out the name on the package with a smirk.   
  


“Ok, a Glo-Yo, also why is there a bottle of pills in here?” David questioned looking confused.   
  


“Oh, that's the Midol Gwen asked for.” Max replied, putting a box of gingersnaps in the cart quickly.   
  


“When did she ask for Midol?” David asked taking the gingersnaps back out of the cart.   
  


“She texted me a list of stuff a few minutes ago.” Max replied quickly grabbing the gingersnaps back off the shelf.   


 

“I wonder why didn't she text me first?” David questioned too distracted to notice Max slipping the cookies back into their cart, along with a few bars of chili-chocolate.   
  


Suddenly Maxes phone began to ring loudly.   
  


“Uh, David, Gwen’s calling me.” Max commented confusedly showing the screen to David.   
  


“Well, answer.” David commented inspecting a box of cocoa carefully.   
  


“Ok.” Max replied before answering it. “Uh, Hello.”   
  


*‘Max, are you with David?’* Gwen’s voice crackled over the phone sounding panicked.   
  


“Yeah, he’s right here.” Max responded a bit nervously.   
  


*‘Can you give him the phone.’* Gwen said sounding out of breath.   
  


“Sure.” Max said quickly. “Hey David, Gwen really wants to talk to you.”   
  


“Ok, let me talk to her.” David said putting his hand out for the phone. “Hi, Gwen.” He said cheerfully.   
  


*‘David, thank goodness.’* Gwen said breathing a sigh of relief.   
  


“Gwen, what wrong?” David asked looking concerned. “Why didn't you call my phone, I have it right…” He said going to get his phone from his jacket but not finding it.   
  


*‘I tried calling and texting you but you weren't answering.’* Gwen replied her breathing speeding back up.   
  


“I'm sorry, Sweetheart.” David said quickly. “Do you need us to come home.” He asked looking concerned.   
  


*‘Yes, please.’* Gwen answered sounding as if she was gonna cry.   
  


“Gwen hun, you sound like your panicking did you take your pills?” David asked putting a bag of tortilla chips and nacho cheese in their cart.   
  


*‘No, I was busy making the cake.’* Gwen responded with a sad sounding laugh.   
  


“Ok, take your pills with some chamomile tea.” David said softly as he motioned to Max to follow him. “Go, lay down with Nixon, try to relax and breathe easy, we'll be home soon.”   
  


*‘Alright.’* Gwen said quietly. *’I love you.’* She commented.   
  


“I love you too.” David said before they both hung up.   
  


Once she hung David stood there looking worried for a moment.   
  


“Max, go get two gallons of milk.” David said finally. “We gotta hurry and get home.” He said glancing at his watch.   
  


“Ok.” Max replied. “She did sound really shaken up.” Max commented before running off to get the milk.   
  


‘That's what I'm worried about.’ David thought nervously as he waited by the checkout.   
  


“Got ‘Em!” Max shouted as he ran to where to David waited.   
  


“Thanks, you ready to go?” David asked pushing the cart into the checkout.   
  


“Almost.” Max said following David. “Ok, now I'm ready.” He said grabbing a King Size Chocolate bar from the candy rack.   
  


“Now Max, didn't you sneak enough sweets into to the cart already?” David huffed.    
  


“This one isn't for me.” Max retorted. “It's for Gwen.” He said putting it with the other groceries.   
  


“Oh, that's really nice of you.” David commented paying for the chocolate bar too.   
  


Once they had paid for everything, got their groceries outside and packed into their car. They both quickly got inside and buckled up.   
  


“She did send me a lot of texts.” David muttered looking through his messages once he found his phone. “This isn't good, we better get home fast.” He commented starting the engine quickly.   
  


Soon they were on their way down the road to get home. Once they made it home they quickly unpacked the few bags they had from the trunk and brought them inside to place them on the kitchen counter.   
  


“Max, I need you to wait right here.” David said quietly putting a shoulder on the small boy's shoulder. “I'm gonna go check on Gwen.” he explained making his way to his and Gwen's bedroom quickly.   
  


“Sure, I guess I'll just put the groceries away by myself.” Max muttered to himself as he started opening all the plastic bags carefully.   
  


Meanwhile inside David and Gwen's bedroom. David had entered the darkened bedroom and found Gwen on their bed snuggling Nixon and quietly sobbing.   
  


“Gwen, sweetheart, you alright?” David questioned making his way over to the bed and sitting down next to Gwen carefully.   
  


“I’m not good enough to become a parent.” Gwen said quietly sniffling. “I couldn’t even make Max’s cake.” She said sitting up to hug David’s body.   
  


"That's not true, you’d make a great Mother.” David replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbed them gently.   
  


Outside their door Max was going to his bedroom to sulk about his birthday being forgotten again, he stopped for a moment when he heard David and Gwen talking.   
  


“I just want to make sure Max is happy here and knows we love him, David.” Gwen’s voice carried through the door sounding heartbroken.  
  


‘Here goes nothing.’Max thought steeling himself before pushing the door open gently.   
  


“Max, what're you doing in here?” David asked looking confused.   
  


“I just wanted to say thank you for everything and...uh…” Max started saying as he made his way over to them nervously. “...I love you guys…” He muttered a little embarrassed.   
  


“Max that is so sweet!” David gushed pulling the curly haired boy into a tight hug.   
  


‘Yep, I'm definitely regretting this a little.’ Max thought wincing at the tightness of Davids hug.   
  


“David, please don't hug him to death after he finally admitted to loving us.” Gwen commented with a small amused smile.   
  


“Oh, gee,you're right, Gwen.” David replied looking a bit sheepish. “I'm just so happy to hear Max say he's happy with us.” He said with a big grin.   
  


“How about we bake some cookies tomorrow together?” Max asked looking up at his guardians.   
  


“That sounds like a fun idea.” Gwen replied with a happy smile.   
  


To Be Continued…


	7. Marriage Proposals and Puppy Love

The next morning was December 24th and David, Gwen and Max spent the whole morning finishing decorating the house.

 

“Guys, we only have 2 stockings how am supposed to hang mine up if I don't have one?” Max asked looking through a big box of decorations.

 

“Actually Max, you do have one and I just finished adding the final touches.” David said walking over. “Here, I hope you like it.” David said handing Max the stocking he held.

Max examined the Christmas stocking in his hand, it was the usual red and white but, now had a felt teddy bear wearing a blue scarf and his name in blue on the white part. He started smiling without realizing it.

 

“I think he likes it.” Gwen whispered.

 

“I do.” Max said quickly wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Can I hang it up right now?”

 

“Not yet sorry.” David replied placing a gentle hand on Max's shoulder.

 

“We have to wait till our parents get here.” Gwen said with a grin. “Y'see it's a tradition for all of us to put them up together.” She explained.

 

“Oh, my gosh our parents!” David exclaimed looking panicked. “What time is it, I still have to go pick them up!” He shouted gathering his keys, scarf, gloves, and jacket quickly.

 

“David, calm down.” Gwen said grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward her. “My mom and dads flight lands at 11:45, your parent’s flight is going to land at 12:20 and it's only 9:30.” She commented fixing his scarf and kissing his nose.

 

“Right, I'm just excited.” David responded with a blushing smile. “Well, I should probably get going.” He said pulling his gloves on.

 

“Whoa, wait, what's happening?” Max asked quickly.

 

“David’s going to pick up his parents, y'know, you're new grandparents.” Gwen explained ruffling the boy's hair gently.

 

“Grandparents?” Max questioned looking confused.

 

“Don't worry Max, I'm sure they'll love you.” David said with a smile.

 

“And so will my parents.” Gwen commented with a grin. “Anyway David, you better hurry.” She said giving him a quick kiss.

 

“Ok, I'll be back soon.” David said buttoning his jacket and walking over to the door. “I promise my phone will be on and in my pocket the whole time.” He commented making his way out the door quickly.

 

Max and Gwen then went back to decorating the house happily. After a while, they moved on to baking cookies together. By the time David had finally made it back home, they were working on a Gingerbread House and Gingerbread people.

 

“Hey, Gwen I'm making this guy a pirate ok?” Max said holding up a Gingerbread man who was missing a leg.

 

“I love your creativity little man.” Gwen said with a grin. “I’m gonna make this one look like space kid cuz, his head is big like a space helmet.” Gwen commented with a laugh.

 

Suddenly their doorbell rang making Nixon bark excitedly, and run over to where they sat at the table.

 

“And I believe that's David with our parents.” Gwen said standing up and taking a minute to straighten her clothes. “Are you ready to meet them?” She asked leaning over to fix Max's clothes and hair.

 

“Not really.” Max answered looking nervous.

 

“Don't worry, it'll be fine.” She said offering him her hand to hold. “C’mon.”

 

“Ok.” Max commented taking her hand and following her to the door.

 

Max stood there nervously as he watched Gwen unlock the door.

 

‘I really hope they like me.’ Max thought to himself.

 

“Alright, everyone the doors unlocked come on inside.” David's voice drifted in as he started to open the door for his and Gwen’s parents.

 

As soon as the door opened Max saw David guiding in three people, A teenage girl, with Aqua colored eyes, strawberry blonde hair in a bob cut, wearing glasses a white puffer-jacket, dark blue jeans and white boots and an older couple. A short woman with light blonde hair in a pixie cut, green eyes covered by square glasses, wearing a Christmas themed sweater and a teal skirt and what Max could only describe as an older version of David. This man had auburn hair with grey streaks throughout, a thin auburn and grey beard and mustache, blue eyes with crows feet next to them, he wore a light blue faded blue jeans, a pair of light brown hiking boots and a dark blue jacket with matching gloves, beanie, and scarf.

 

Behind them was another couple. A short portly man with a thick black and grey short hair and mustache, he had light blue eyes and wore a red jacket, black gloves, black work boots, and dark blue jeans and the violet-eyed woman next to him was tall and slender-bodied,wearing a black trench coat over a red gown and elegant black boots. Her long hair was dark brown and grey and fell down over her shoulders elegantly.

 

The short blonde haired woman made her way over to Gwen quickly, hugging her tightly, before letting go with a smile.

 

“Gwen, dear, how’re doing have you tried my recipe for snickerdoodles out yet?” The blonde asked sweetly.

 

“I tried it out just this afternoon actually, the extra dash of cinnamon makes all the difference.” Gwen replied with a grin. “It’s nice to see you again, Eva.”

 

“I’m so glad you like the recipe.” Eva replied with a smile. “Who is this little cutie-pie?” She asked glancing a Max.

 

“Oh mom, this is Max, the boy I told you I adopted.” David answered proudly putting a hand on Max’s shoulder. “Max, this is my mom, Evaline.”He said smiling down at the small boy.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Max said quietly.

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Eva said a sweet smile. “You can call me Grandma Eva or just Eva if you want.” she commented ruffling Max’s hair gently.

 

‘So, David learned that habit from his mom.’Max thought to himself as he fixed his hair.

 

Soon the Auburn and grey-haired man joined them, wrapping an arm around his wife.

 

“This kids got a spunky side.” He said with a wide grin.

 

“What?” Max questioned quickly.

 

“I can tell just by looking at you little man.” The man said before looking up at David. “Am I right, Davey?” He asked with a grin.

 

“It’s true Max does have a lot of spirit but, he’s a good kid.” David responded quickly. “Max, this is my dad, Bill.” He explained.

 

“My full name is William.” Bill said looking at David with a smirk.

 

“Well, you know my name is David, not “Davey”, Dad.” David replied with a smirk of his own.

 

‘Bill seems pretty cool.’Max thought with a grin.

 

“Max, I’d like you to meet my little sister, Sheryl.”David said leading Max over to the young looking girl with oval glasses. “We like to call her Sherri.”

 

“Hey Davey, I’ve missed you so much.” Sherri said going to give David hug.

 

“Hold on, don’t squish Max.” David commented pulling Max out the way before hugging her tightly. “I missed you too, How’re classes going?” He gushed quickly.

 

“We have so much to talk about.”Sherri said excitedly. “I’ll tell you everything I promise but first, is this Max?” She questioned looking down at Max who was staring up at both of them confused.

 

“Yup, this is him.” David replied beaming down at the small boy with a proud smile.

 

“Well, aren’t you quite the little charmer?”Sherri commented picking up the curly-haired boy with a wide grin.

 

“Um, Hi,” Max said nervously glancing down at the floor and back up at her. ‘Why is everyone related to David so damn tall?’ he thought to himself.

 

“Alright everyone, time to quit torturing Max.” Gwen cut in as she walked over and took him from Sherri’s grasp gently and placed him back on the floor.

 

“Thank you.” Max whispered as he followed Gwen where she was going.

 

“Anytime short stuff, now I want you to meet my mom and dad.” Gwen said with a grin. “Max, this my dad, Enrique and my mom, Marianna.” She said gesturing at the couple in front of them.

 

“Hey, there little guy.” Enrique said with big grin. “You need to feed this kid a bit more, fatten him up y'know.”He told Gwen quickly.

 

“Oh my god, Dad, seriously!?” Gwen said quickly. “Max is standing right here.” She said rolling her eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry about my husband, darling.” Marianna commented as she leaned over and pinched Max's cheek. “He thinks he's funny.” She said with an amused smirk.

 

“That's because I am.” Enrique retorted quickly. “But, seriously anytime you want anything sweet just tell me and we can go get ice cream or something.” He said with a grin.

 

“Dad!” Gwen shouted quickly. “Max, don't listen he's a bad influence, besides we've got to go eat dinner.”

 

“What're we having?” Max asked curiously.

 

“We brought homemade Beef and Pork Tamales and Churros.” Marianna replied.

 

“And a bottle of our famous red wine!” Enrique cut in excitedly holding up the bottle.

 

“That sounds great, mom,” Gwen responded with a smile. “But, lets try to keep the wine away from David.” She commented looking embarrassed.

 

“Why of course darling.” Marianna said with looking amused. “So, let's get ready to eat.”

 

After the food was cooked, everyone had sat down and gotten to know each other better and dinner had ended, suddenly David and Gwen had announced that they wanted everyone to in the living room. Everyone then picked up their coffee, cocoa, tea, and even unfinished churros and gathered in the living room. Then Gwen and David went around handing each person one gift before sitting down with their own.

 

“Now, we all know about the tradition we do every year.” David announced. “All except one of us, because he's a new member of this family.” He said smiling at Max.

 

“So, David and I decided that Max should get to open his gift first.” Gwen explained with a grin. “What do you say, Max?”

 

“Oh, thanks, Of course, I'll go first if you want.” Max replied looking embarrassed.

 

He opened the box, carefully pulling the tape off and pulling the tissue paper out until he saw the gift.

 

It was a pair of pajamas, a grey long-sleeved shirt that said Little Bear in Navy Blue and had a picture of a grumpy bear on it, blue and black flannel pants and black slippers. Despite trying not to Max started tearing up happily.

 

“Max, what's wrong?” David asked worriedly. “If you don't like them I can take them…” Suddenly he was cut off by Max hugging him.

 

“No, I love them.” Max replied crying. “Thank you.” He said still hugging David tightly.

 

“You're welcome, I'm happy you like them.” David said holding Max close.

 

The whole family went on to open up their sets of pajamas.

 

David got a shirt with a log on it saying sawing logs and red and black flannel bottoms. Gwen’s was a shirt that said “I don’t give a…” with a picture of a fox underneath and orange pants with a tail drawn on the butt.David's dad got a black shirt saying “Oh…” with a deer underneath and black and grey flannel pants.David's mom got nightgown with pictures of cookies and cakes.

 

David's sister got a pink t-shirt that said “Book Worm” with a little green worm wearing red glasses and white pants with blue and red books on them.

 

Gwen's Dad got a white shirt that said “Joke...” ,and had a picture of sparkly silver star underneath and grey and white striped pants.Gwen's mom got a red shirt that said “Hot stuff.” with a green chili on fire and then green pants with red chillis and flames.

 

Once everyone had opened their one gift they all got up, thanked Gwen and David for the pajamas and stretched before heading to their bedrooms. David and Gwen walked Max to his bedroom and even tucked him, he was too tired to even care.

 

“I'm so glad you had fun tonight.” Gwen commented brushing Maxes hair out of his face.

 

“Me too.” David said with a smile. “But, tomorrow's going to be even more fun, I have a big surprise for both of you.” He said with a playful laugh.

 

“Quit, being a big nerd David and let's go get some sleep ok.” Gwen said laughing at David’s antics. "Goodnight, Max.”Gwen said getting up and walking to the bedroom door.

 

“Alright.” David replied getting up and following Gwen to the door. “Goodnight, Max.” David said turning off the light and leaving.

 

“G'night.” Max muttered already drifting off to sleep.

 

The night passed quickly and by the next morning Max woke up feeling fully rested, still a bit groggy as he wandered into the living room with Mr.Honeynuts in one hand. All he knew was that it was Christmas morning, his first REAL Christmas with his new family.

 

“Well, good morning little guy.” A new but familiar voice greeted him as he sat down on the sofa.

 

He realized too late that it wasn't David or Gwen talking to him but it was David's sister Sherri.

 

“Who do you have with you?” Sherri asked curiously.

 

Max realized with horror that she was talking about his teddy bear Mr. Honeunuts. Damn his habit of taking him everywhere he went in the morning.

 

‘Well, time to suck it up I guess.’Max thought to himself. “Uh, this is my bear Mr. Honeynuts, I've had him as long as I can remember.” He answered honestly.

 

“Aww, that's so sweet.” Sherri commented. “Is that why he looks so old?” She asked.

 

“Probably, I learned how to sew so I could fix him up.” Max admitted with a grin. “He's really special to me.” He commented smiling softly.

 

“That's really cool.” Sherri said ruffling Maxes already messy hair.

 

“You promise not to tell David I said all that?” Max asked a bit sheepishly as he got off the couch and started to make his way back to his bedroom.

 

“I promise.” Sherri replied.

 

“Thanks!” Max said rushing to put Mr. Honeynuts back onto his bed and go back into the living room.

 

Max and Sherri sat on the couch chatting for a bit until everyone else woke up at noon.

 

“So, does anyone else want some StarPeaks coffee and pastries?” David asked cheerfully.

 

“A nice black coffee and a blueberry scone sounds great right now actually.” Marianna said.

 

“Who’re you kidding, mom?” Gwen commented “We all know Peppermint Mochas and an Apple Cinnamon Crumble Cake is the best option.” She said with a smirk.

 

“Why don't we just go get ourselves each a little something huh ladies?” Eva commented following them both out to the car.

 

‘Do you want anything?’ Gwen texted David as he heard the engine of the car start.

 

“Guys do you want anything?” David asked the group of men in the room.

 

“Black coffee.” Almost everyone answered including Max.

 

“Peppermint Mocha,” Sherri said quietly.

 

David himself had wanted a maple-flavored mocha and maple glazed donut.

 

“So, why did you send them off on an errand?” Sherri asked with a smirk.

 

“Because there are a few things I need to do.”David replied grinning nervously before turning to Gwen’s father. “Mr.Santos, I'd like to ask for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me.” he said looking nervous as he could ever possibly be.

 

“No.” Enrique answered quickly.

 

“No?” David repeated confusedly. “Why? She means so much to me, I love her so much!” David pleaded looking heartbroken.

 

“Calm down, I was just kidding.” Enrique commented looking like he felt bad about his little joke. “I can tell you'd be really good for her and good to her.” He said hugging David gently.

 

“Does that mean I have your permission?” David asked looking confused.

 

“Yes, of course you do,” Enrique answered with a grin.

 

“Oh,ok, so Dad, Max I need you guys to help me make the house look nice for when I propose tonight.” David said with a big grin. “Sherri, I need help with my proposal.” He said looking sheepish. “I also need a way to keep the ladies out of the house.”

 

“Big brother you need way more help than just writing a proposal and keeping your girl busy.” Sherri said standing up and walking over to him. “You need to look good too and flannel is so not the way to go.” She commented.

 

“But, I like flannel.” David responded looking hurt.

 

“Now, let's see what color would bring the color of your eyes out best?” Sherri mumbled ignoring Davids comments to examine his eyes. “I think a dark green cardigan, white shirt, and black pants would work.” She mumbled.

 

“Um, Sherri, I really don't want to make this a big deal.” David commented rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Do you want this to be romantic?” Sherri replied

 

“Well, yes, of course.” David responded sheepishly.

 

“Alright then come with me.” Sherri said pushing David back into his bedroom.

 

About an hour later the women had come back from StarPeaks with a tray of coffee and a few bags with pastries.

 

“Hey, where is David?” Gwen asked glancing around the living room.

 

“Right here.” David replied walking out of there bedroom with a robe on and towel around his neck. “I just finished showering.” He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“David! Go get dressed!” Eva shouted pushing him back toward his bedroom. “No one wants to see you naked!”

 

“Ok, Ok, mom!” David replied with a laugh. “I just wanted to ask Gwen to go pick up or guests.” He said as he walked back into his bedroom.

 

“Guests?” Gwen questioned looking confused.

 

“I invited Candi, Carl, Nikki and Neil remember, sweetie?” David reminded her as she followed him.

 

“Oh, that's right.” Gwen said with a grin. “Sure, I'll go pick them up.”

 

“Thanks, I'm sorry if it takes a while.” David said drying his hair off. “Dinner should be ready by the time you get back.” He said looking at her sheepishly.

 

“It's fine, I don't mind.” Gwen said smiling fondly. “As long as you guys don't open presents without me.” She said with a laugh.

 

A few minutes after Gwen left,and David got dressed, Evaline and Marianna pulled David aside to talk to him.

 

“I know how you are, David.” Eva said with a smile. “What are you up to?” She asked him.

 

“I'm going to propose to Gwen tonight.” David answered with an excited grin. “I'm really nervous though.” He commented rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Darling, there's no need to be nervous.” Marianna spoke up. “Gwendolyn can very independent and headstrong I know but, you should hear the things she says about you when she calls us.” She said placing a comforting hand on David's shoulder with a smile.

 

“That's right, sweetheart.” Eva said putting a hand on his other shoulder gently. “You can do this.” She said smiling sweetly.

 

A few hours later, Gwen returned home with a few guests in tow, Candi wearing a cute red, white and black gown and Carl wearing a light yellow button up shirt, crimson tie and dark brown slacks. Behind them holding Gwen’s hands were Neil wearing a white button up shirt and crimson tie under, a yellow sweatervest, and crimson jeans and Nikki wearing a white turtleneck and an overalls version of her mom's dress.

 

“Neil!?Nikki!?” Max shouted happy to see his friends as he rushed to see them. “I'm happy to see you guys!” He said hugging them both quickly.

 

“Great, to see you.” Neil commented after they separated.

 

“We missed you too, Max!”Nikki said giggling.

 

“Neil, you look great.” Max said with a small smile.

 

“I know its a bit much...my dad insisted we dress up though." Neil replied embarrassed. "Anyway...uh thanks,Max." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"You're welcome.” Max said blushing.“You look nice too, Nikki.”He commented quickly.

 

After a few minutes of chatting it was announced that it was time to open gifts, so everyone gathered in the living room.

 

David got a sweater with a pine tree from his mom, camping supplies from his dad, a book on camping from his sister, a bottle of red wine from Gwen's parents, a green knitted scarf from max and a new watch from Gwen.

 

David’s Mom got a few new baking supplies from Gwen, a new apron from David, and bracelet from Bill. David’s dad got a pocket knife from David, some hiking boots from Gwen and an engraved pocket watch from Evaline.

 

Gwen’s Mom got a set of wine glasses from Gwen, a book about the history of wine from David, and a silk scarf from Enrique. Gwen’s dad got a new jacket from Marianna, some new work boots from Gwen and a leather wallet from David.

 

Carl got a book on Philosophy from Neil, a set of ties from Candi. Candi got a silver heart necklace from Carl and pink scarf and glove set from Nikki. Neil got a new jacket from his dad and chemistry set Max had thought he’d like. Nikki got some new overalls and shirts from her mom and a knitted wolf doll from Max.

 

Max got a knitting and sewing kit and books from Evaline, an outdoor hunting and fishing set from Bill, a laptop and headphones from David, an mp3 player and earbuds from Gwen, a mug that says “Mr. Grumpy Pants” on it from Nikki and a PSPeak Handheld and some games from Neil.

 

As soon as gifts were done Sheryl came running up to Gwen with a wide grin.

 

“Gwen, hurry you need to get ready for tonight.” Sherri said taking Gwen by the hands and pulling her into their bedroom.

 

“Oh, ok.” Gwen said looking a bit surprised.

 

William did the same, pulling David into the spare room and instructing him to get changed into the clothes Sheryl had picked, while he also changed out of his pajamas.

 

Once dinner was ready everyone was wearing nice dinner wear, William in a white button up shirt, black tie and black slacks. Evaline wore a robins egg blue, long sleeved, ankle length dress.

 

Sheryl had decided to wear a light pink, long sleeved knee length dress and a grey sweater.

 

Enrique and Marianna matched, him wearing a red button-up shirt, black tie, and black slacks and her wearing a long-sleeved red, ankle length dress with a black waist.

 

Max wore a dark navy blue button up shirt and black slacks.

 

David wore the outfit his sister had chosen for him a dark green cardigan, white button up shirt and black slacks. He was straightening the wrinkles out of his cardigan when he heard his sister and Gwen talking in their bedroom.

 

“Don't worry, Gwen, you look absolutely gorgeous.” Sherri's cheerful voice carried out into the living room.

 

“Are you sure this isn't too much.” Gwen questioned sounding nervous.

 

“I'm positive.” Sherri replied. “To borrow a certain phrase “You'll be the bell of the ball.” ” She said reassuring Gwen as she lead her into the living room by the hand.

 

David couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Gwen finally step into the living room wearing a violet, knee-length gown, with off the shoulder sleeves and dark purple waist, and her hair flowing down over shoulders.

 

“Gwen, you look lovely.” David said taking her hand and leading her toward the dining table.

 

“Thank you, David.” Gwen replied blushing brightly.

 

“Would you like to sit next to me for dinner?” He asked pulling her chair out for her.

 

“Of course.” Gwen said taking her seat.

 

Once everyone had gotten seated and filled their plates, they spent the whole meal joking and talking happily. Max, Nikki, and Neil had sat next to each other to talk about what school will be like. The men had sat one side and the women on the other.

 

As it was nearing the end of the meal David sat up straighter, tapped his glass gently to gain everyone's attention.

 

“Everyone, I have something special I need to say.” David announced loudly.

 

“Oh, mom, he's about to do it.”Sherri whispered to her mother excitedly.

 

“Gwen, we've known each other, worked together for three years, dated for two and I know its cliche but every second of it has been heaven and I just wanted to ask...” David said turning toward Gwen and taking her hand. “Will you marry me?” He asked getting down on one knee, pulling the ring box from his pocket and opening it.

 

“David, yes…just yes.” Gwen replied tearing up happily as he gently placed the ring on her finger.

 

“I couldn't wait to ask any longer.” David said with a laugh. “Oh, by the way, the ring comes with a matching necklace.” He commented retrieving a second box from the top of the fireplace.

 

“Oh, my gosh, you didn't have to spoil me like this.” Gwen chastised David once he'd made it back to her.

 

“Well, you are my fiance.” David said leaning forward to place the silver necklace around her neck gently. “Of, course I'll spoil you.” He commented before kissing her softly.

 

“Ew!Get a room!” Nikki shouted breaking up the moment.

 

“I agree with Nikki, enough with this love fest.” Max yelled with a smirk

 

“Yeah guys, there are kids present.” Neil spoke up with a smirk.

 

“We get it, jeeze you guys.” Gwen responded with a laugh. “Just remember, Max, I'm one step closer to becoming your mom and then you can’t sass me anymore.” She said sticking her tongue out at him with a laugh.

 

The rest of the night went well, everyone visited and chatted some more until it was time for Candi and Carl to leave.

 

“We gotta hang out some more darling.” Candi said giving Gwen a tight. “Get some coffees and let the kids hang out, y'know that kinda stuff.” She said with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, that'd be great actually.” Gwen said with an amused.

 

Next, to them Max, Neil, and Nikki were saying goodbye sadly.

 

“I gave you guys my new cell phone number and e-mail right?” Max asked with a smile.

 

“Yup, we got them.” Nikki replied with a smile.

 

“Don't worry, I wrote them down.” Neil said showing Max his notebook.

 

“Great.” Max said with a grin. “I'm really glad you guys liked your presents.” He said rubbing the back of his neck.“

 

"Yeah thank you, I love my wolf.” Nikki said with an excited grin as she hugged it. “I almost forgot you know how to knit.” She commented with a giggle before running out the door to join her mom.

 

“Of course, this chemistry set is awesome, thanks again.” Neil said with a laugh.

 

"Neil, you almost ready to go?" Carl asked walking up to the two boys.

 

"Oh, uh yeah dad." Neil answered his father. "Well,I guess I'll see you later,Max.” He said quickly hugging him, kissing his cheek and running off after his father.

 

Max stood there for a few moments he tried not to smile, but even so a tiny grin ended up on his face

 

“Hey, hey, hey! I saw that little man.” Sherri said walking up behind Max with an amused smirk. “Do you got yourself a little boyfriend?”

 

“Shut up!” Max responded quickly looking embarrassed. "He's not my boyfriend!" He shouted running off to his room.

 

Soon everyone was getting ready for bed, David and Gwen tucked Max in once again with proud smiles, watching the curly haired boy drift off with a tired but happy smile on his face.

 

To Be Continued...


	8. Sea,Surf and Sandcastles

David's soft footsteps echoed throughout the small hotel suite as he made his way to Max's room. He quickly checked his phone calendar and clock with an eager grin.

 

February 14th, 8:00 AM, he just couldn't sleep in with how excited he was. Today he and Gwen were getting married.

 

"Max, get up, Buddy." David whispered gently shaking the small boy awake. "Today's a big day." He said ruffling Max's messy curls before heading back out of the small room.

 

'Oh good lord, that's right.' Max groaned before sitting up and yawning loudly.

 

Meanwhile back in Gwen and Davids room, David had laid back down on the bed next to Gwen.

 

“Gweeen, hun, get up.” David whispered kissing her cheek gently. “You don't want to sleep in today.” He whispered kissing her neck as he pulled her into a spooning embrace.

 

Gwen groaned irritably and buried her face into the fluffy pillow.

 

“I do want to sleep in.” Gwen muttered tiredly shuffling further down in the warm blankets.

 

“You’re giving me no choice then.” David said quietly.

 

“What does that mee-AAH!” Gwen’s questioned before screaming.

 

David's cold fingers had found their way under her tank-top, and he had begun tickling her stomach and sides playfully.

 

“I'm going to fucking kill you!” Gwen laugh-screamed trying to hit David in the head with her pillow. “WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME CATCH MY BREATH?!” She yelled finally pushing the Auburn haired man's hands away from her stomach.

 

“Ok, ok, I give.” David said putting his hands up. “Glad to see your awake now.” He commented leaning forward for a kiss.

 

Gwen stopped him by putting a hand up and pushing his face away gently.

 

“Don't you dare think you're getting a good morning kiss after pulling that bull.” Gwen commented sitting up. “If you want one you better make it up to me, after all, I didn't get to sleep in.”She said with a smirk.

 

“How does breakfast and coffee sound, my treat of course.” David replied removing her hand from his face and giving her his best puppy eyes. 

 

“Damn it, fine.” Gwen muttered rolling her eyes.“You know I can't say no when you make that face.” She whispered fondly.

 

“That's because it's my secret weapon.” David responded playfully kissing the back of her hand. “So, what do you say we get ready to go.” he asked grabbing a pair of his jeans.

 

A few hours later, David, Gwen, and Max were sitting in a family booth at Ma's Diner. They were reading through the menus and chatting happily with each other when a waitress with dark brown pixie-cut hair and dark blue eyes stopped by their table.

 

“Hi, everyone, you ready to order?”She asked with a sweet smile.

 

“Oh, hi, yeah, I'll take pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and some green tea with honey, please.” David replied with a smile.

 

“For you ma'am?” The Waitress asked turning to Gwen.

 

“I’ll take scrambled eggs, bacon and some dark coffee with some cream and sugar, please.” Gwen said tiredly.

 

“Alright and what about you little man?” The waitress asked smiling down at Max.

 

“Waffles with blueberry syrup, hash browns, bacon, and black coffee.” Max said quickly not looking up as he continued drawing on the back of his paper placemat.

 

“MAX!” Gwen shouted sounding shocked. 

 

“What?!” Max responded stopping to look up.

 

“Say please young man.” David said giving Max a stern look.

 

“Ok, ok.” Max responded quickly. “Can I have all that please.”He said looking up at the waitress.

 

“Um, sure.” The Waitress said surprised. “You guys let him drink black coffee?”She asked looking at David and Gwen confused.

 

“Yeah, sure, it doesn't hurt him.” Gwen said with a grin as she ruffled Max's hair playfully.

 

“Well ok, I can put it in one of our kid cups if you'd like.” The waitress said showing Max a picture.

 

The picture showed three cups, one shaped like a lion, one a tiger, and one a bear. They all had swirly straws.

 

“Oh, that's sweet but I don't think Max would…” David started before getting cut off by Max's shouting.

 

“No! I want the bear!” Max shouted pointing at it. “Can I get the bear, David, please?!” He asked with a small smile.

 

“Oh, um, since you said please, sure.” David said with a fond smile.

 

“Ok then, black coffee in a bear cup coming right up.” The waitress said with an amused smile before walking away.

 

Once their food was served they spent the rest of that morning eating, talking and joking around happily. Suddenly they were joined by Candi, David's sister Sherri, Nikki and Neil.

 

“Here she is!”Candi exclaimed “The woman of the day!” She said giving Gwen a tight hug.

 

“Hi, big bro we gotta steal the bride to be now.” Sherri said with a grin. “She's got a lot of preparing to do.” She commented with a giggle.

 

“For sure, so we’re trading her for these cuties.” Candi said gesturing at Nikki and Neil.

 

“Anyway, gotta go.”Sherri said quickly.

 

“Now, you kids be good for David, ok?” Candi said looking at Nikki and Neil who were sitting in the booth quietly.

 

“K, mom.” Nikki replied smiling widely.

 

“Alright.” Neil responded nervously.

 

“Good, see you later, hun.”Candi said to David.”C'mon Gwen, I'll buy ya an iced coffee on the way.” She said wrapping an arm around Gwen's shoulder.

 

“Don't worry we’ll take good care of her.”Sherri commented with a grin.

 

“Well, I guess I'm off then.” Gwen commented amusedly. “See, you later hun.” She said leaning over and giving David a soft kiss.

 

“Ok, bye then.” David replied watching her leave sadly.

 

“Aww, Don't worry, my mom will take good care of her.”Nikki said scooting closer to David.

 

“I know Nikki.” David said with a small smile.”What do you kids say we go hang out on the beach?”He said smiling brightly.

 

“Sweet!” Max shouted sounding pumped up.

 

“It could be fun.” Neil commented thoughtfully.

 

“Of course it'll be!” Nikki shouted excitedly.

 

“Great first I just gotta get our stuff from the hotel room.” David said with a grin. “Nikki, Neil, did your mom bring your swim stuff?” 

 

“Yeah, but it's back at your hotel room.” Neil replied quietly.

 

“How did your stuff get there?” David asked confused.

 

“Mom stopped there before coming here.” Nikki answered. “Sherri dropped our stuff off there before giving us a ride here.” She explained.

 

“Ok, so, you guys ready to get going then?” David asked.

 

All the kids shook their heads yes excitedly. David quickly paid the check before getting Nikki, Neil, and Max in the car and drove back to the hotel room. There they gathered everyone's swim clothes, floaties, and towels.

 

Just as they were about to leave again they heard Nixon whining sadly.

 

“David, can we bring Nixon too?” Max asked quickly, with a sweet smile.

 

“Yeah, he looks sad.” Nikki commented making puppy eyes.

 

“Oh, alright.” David said amused by the kids' love for the big goofy dog. “Just let me get his leash on.” David said calling Nixon over.

 

“YAY!” Nikki cheered excitedly.

 

“I got his toy bag!” Max said showing David proudly.

 

“Good job, buddy.” David said ruffling Max's hair. “Hey Neil, you wanna hold his leash, I promise he doesn't bite.”He asked with a laugh.

 

“Uh, sure.” Neil responded nervously taking Nixon's leash.

 

Soon they were all back in the car and on their way to the beach excitedly. Once there they set up their beach towels.

 

Nikki tossed around sticks and toys for Nixon, even chasing the big dog around happily. Neil searched the beach for driftwood and shells quietly. Max and David swam around the shallow water.

 

Soon everyone moved on to sitting quietly and making sandcastles when David started getting sleepy and decided to take a nap with Nixon on his towel.

 

“Nikki, Neil, get over here.” Max whispered.

 

“What's up?” Neil asked walking over, setting his bag of shells down carefully before, sitting next to Max.

 

“Yeah, what’cha need.” Nikki asked trotting over covered in wet sand and with seaweed sticking out of her hair as she sat on Max's other side.

 

“I have got the best idea ever.”Max said with a devious grin.

 

About an hour later David woke up again feeling refreshed and rested, but for some reason, something heavy was keeping him from moving. He opened his eyes and glanced down to see that he’d been buried in the sand.

 

“Did you sleep well?”Nikki asked amusedly.

 

“Huh?” David questioned glancing up to see Max, Nikki, and Neil standing around him.

 

“Smile!” Max said with a devilish smirk as he took a photo with his phone.

 

“Just to let you know this was all their idea.” Neil commented nervously.

 

“Kids unbury me I'm pretty sure it's almost time to head back home, to get cleaned up and get dressed for the wedding.” David commented sternly.

 

“I dunno, we could just leave you here.” Max commented smirking.

 

Suddenly Nixon ran up knocking all three kids down and started digging David out of the sand quickly before dropping his drool covered frisbee on David's chest.

 

“Darn! Saved by the dog!” Nikki shouted irritated.

 

“All right, you little troublemakers its time to get ready to go.” David said with an amused laugh.

 

A few hours later David, Nixon, and the three children had arrived back at the hotel. Nikki's mother stopped by to pick her and Neil up and to let David know how long it'd be until the wedding started.

 

“Well, We better get in the showers, Max.” David commented gathering his robe and towel quickly. “We don't want to be late.” He said ruffling the small boy's hair.

 

Soon they were both cleaned up, dressed and had made their way down to the ballroom where the wedding would be taking place in just a few moments.

 

To Be Continued...


	9. Wedding Day Jitters

‘Ok, calming breaths, in, out, in and out.’ David thought to himself. I'm about to be married in a few minutes so I can't be freaking out now.’ He thought focusing on the ring in hands idly.

 

Suddenly Here Comes The Bride started playing causing the room full of people to look up.

 

“Here she comes!” A woman shouted making David look up quickly.

 

Gwen appeared in the doorway wearing her pure white dress. It had a sweetheart top, off the shoulder sleeves, an open back and was floor length. Her hair was done up in a bun with white roses in it and a white ribbon. She looked absolutely radiant.

 

She smiled sweetly when she and David locked eyes from across the room. She wanted to run down the aisle as fast as she could but knew she needed to stay composed.

 

It felt like forever by the time she reached the altar and even then she wasn't allowed to kiss him yet.

 

They then exchanged their vows and rings before, hearing the special words.

 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

 

They sealed the deal with that kiss, being cheered by family and friends. Being booed by a certain trio of troublemaking children.

 

After the ceremony, they were pulled aside along with Sherri, Candi, the kids and Nixon to take photographs by the pool.

 

The photographer started out with a few shots of the full group, then some with just Gwen, before moving on to photos of just David, Gwen, Max and Nixon. Finally, he announced that his final set would be just Gwen and David.

 

“Alright, you two move in closer to each other.” The photographer instructed getting his camera ready. “Forget the cameras here and show me how much you love each other.”

 

He took a couple of shots quickly, from different angles. While the pictures were being taken Max, Nikki and Neil were getting impatient.

 

“I'm bored.” Nikki commented leaning against the wall.

 

“Seriously, how long does it take to snap a few pictures!” Neil groaned tugging at Nixon's leash.

 

“I know right!” Max commented. “I really can't wait to get out of this bow-tie!” He muttered tugging at said tie irritably.

 

“Ew!Max your dog just peed on my shoe!” Neil shouted dropping Nixon's leash in disgust.

 

“That means he likes you!” Nikki said with a laugh. “He's even trying to kiss you now!” She said as Nixon began trying to lick Neil’s face

 

“Well, I don't like it.” Neil muttered backing away from the large dog. “Maaaxx, call your dog off!” he shouted running away once Nixon began giving chase.

 

“He won't chase you if you stop running!” Max shouted chasing after Neil and Nixon, Nikki following behind him.

 

“WHOA! LOOK OUT!” The photographer shouted moving aside quickly.

 

Before they realized it the kids ended up barreling right into David and Gwen, knocking them into the pool and falling in themselves.

 

“Oh wait this is perfect.” The photographer said snapping a few pictures quickly. “This will make a great picture for the collection.” He said with a smile.

 

After taking the last few pictures everyone headed to their respective rooms to get changed into non-wet clothes.

 

“Gwen, we're going to be late for the reception party, are you sure you don't need my help?” David shouted nervously as he finished tying his tie.

 

“I don't need any help.” Gwen from inside the bathroom. “I’ll be right out.” She shouted over the sound of the blowdryer.

 

“Ok.” David replied sitting on their bed to wait.

 

After a few minutes, Gwen came out of the bathroom.

 

She was wearing a strapless, purple and silver, cocktail dress that was longer on the back. Her makeup matched the colors of the dress and her hair was down.

 

“Wow, you look gorgeous.” David whispered awed as he took her hand.

 

“Thank you, David.” Gwen replied blushing. “So, are you ready to go?” She asked with a smile as she lead him to the door.

 

“Yes, of course.” David answered quickly. “I bet Max is wondering where we are by now.” He said with a small laugh.

 

Meanwhile downstairs in the ballroom, Max, Nikki, and Neil were hanging out by the snack table making fun of the different guests.

 

A woman with a giant beehive hairdo walked by eating a cucumber sandwich.

 

“Holy Shit, Neil look at the lady's hair.” Max whispered nudging Neil and pointing at the woman's hair. “It's like a walking bee trap.”

 

“I sure hope she stays away from the bouquets.” Neil replied with a laugh.

 

Next, an old woman wearing coke-bottle glasses, a sundress and a giant hat with a fake sunflower on it walked up to the table to get some punch and a chocolate muffin. 

 

As she started to leave she stopped, turned back.

 

“You look pretty handsome, young man.” She said ruffling Neil's hair. “You seem pretty popular with the ladies, I see.” she said adjusting her glasses as she glanced at Max and Nikki standing next to Neil with a smile.

 

“Ladies?!” Max and Nikki both shouted.

 

“Uh, ma'am, Max is a boy.” Neil commented politely.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry I just assumed he was a girl considering how friendly you two are acting.”The old woman said with a smile.“It doesn't matter, love is love either way.”She said wandering off with her muffin and punch.

 

Soon after David and Gwen arrived, the party carried on as normal until the Bride and Groom Dance was announced to begin.

 

The song beginning of I Cross My Heart started playing over the stereos as the crowd of guests cheered, encouraging the new couple to start dancing.

 

“Care for a dance?” David asked playfully bowing and offering Gwen a hand.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Gwen replied taking his hand and smiling as he lead her onto the dance floor.

 

A few minutes later the lights were dimmed as they began their slow dance.

 

She rested her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly as she listened to him humming along to the song.

 

Meanwhile, over at the snack table, Max watched his new parents dance.

 

“I swear look at them.” Max grumbled nudging Neil in the side before taking a sip from his soda.

 

“I don't see what the big deal is.” Neil replied watching Gwen and David dancing.

 

“This is the corniest thing ever!” Max stated reaching for a vanilla cupcake.

 

“Personally, I think it's romantic.” Neil commented as he too reached for a vanilla cupcake absentmindedly.

 

Suddenly their hands brushed causing them to glance at each other, both blushing.

 

Neil quickly cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

 

“Y’know, I've been meaning to talk to you about what I did Christmas night.”Neil mumbled quietly.

 

“Oh, ok…” Max replied nervously.

 

Meanwhile, underneath the table, Nikki and Nixon sat chomping on potato chips and listening to Max and Neil’s conversation.

 

“Hey, Nix, I think they’re finally gonna tell each other!” Nikki whispered ruffling the dog’s fur excitedly.

 

“I should have asked first.” Neil stated twiddling his thumbs nervously. 

 

“It wasn't that big of a deal…”Max replied rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Oh ok.”  Neil whispered looking away shyly. “Anyway, you go ahead and take the last cupcake, Max.”He said handing said cupcake over.

 

“No, it's fine, you go ahead and take it.” Max muttered looking away shyly.

 

“ARE YOU TWO KIDDING ME!” Nikki shouted jumping out from under the table quickly. “Will you two just kiss already!” She yelled pushing Max into Neil.

 

“Nikki’s right.” Neil said after a few minutes tugging Max closer to him. “The hell with it.” He whispered cupping Max’s chin and pulling him into a kiss.

 

Max returned the kiss after a few minutes, before wrapping his arms around Neil’s waist shakily.

 

“I'll take this as payment.” Nikki commented snatching the dropped cupcake with a giggle.

 

After pulling out of the kiss they noticed music had stopped and the lights had been turned back up.

 

“I knew there had to have been somebody you liked, Neil!” Carl said excitedly. “I’m so proud of you son!” He said giving the blushing boy two thumbs up.

 

“Oh my god, dad stop please!”Neil muttered blushing.

 

“He is right to be proud though, Neil.” David commented walking over to the two boys. “Heck, I'm super proud of Max right now!” He said ruffling Max's hair.

 

“Cut that out!” Max grumbled irritably pushing David’s hands away.

 

“Me too.”Sherri commented walking over with a plate of wedding cake.

 

“He has the best boyfriend there is.”Gwen said smiling down at Max and Neil. “Anyway, isn't about time this party ended?”She asked Sherri curiously.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Sherri commented glancing at her phone clock.

 

“Ok, well, David and I are gonna leave in after we finish saying goodbye.” Gwen said glancing around.“Would you mind watching the kids for tonight?” She asked with a devious smirk.

 

“Oh! Yeah of course.”Sherri replied quickly. “I'll text you once I've got Max’s stuff from your guys’ room.” She said with a laugh.

 

“Thanks, Sherri.” Gwen called after the Strawberry-Blonde as she watched her gather the kids.

 

“Anytime.” Sherri called back quickly. “Cmon kids, you get to have a sleepover with Aunt Sherri tonight.” She said leading the kids and Nixon out of the ballroom with a big smile.

  
To Be Continued...


	10. The End Is The Begining

*RING!*

 

The school final bell rang signaling the end of the school year and the beginning of summer vacation.

 

Max, Neil, and Nikki rushed out to the school's front lawn, sat down in the grass and waited for their parents to arrive.

 

“So, you guys looking forward to another summer at camp?” Max laying down in the grass comfortably.

 

“I sure am!” Nikki answered excitedly. “I bet the pack misses me.” She commented picking at the grass.

 

“it wasn't so bad the first time...so yeah I guess you could say I am looking forward to it.” Neil replied with a weak smile.

 

“Make sure to bring your chemistry set and some of your books.” Max told Neil quickly. “Then you'll have the equipment you need.” He said quietly.

 

Suddenly Carl and Candi pulled up in their dark red SUV.

 

“Hi, Mom!” Nikki shouted running over to her mom’s side of the car and getting in.

 

“Hey, Neil, how was Science Class today?” Carl asked leaning out of the driver's side window. 

 

“It was fine we learned about Pollination.” Neil replied getting up. “Baby stuff honestly.” He commented helping Max up.

 

“Well, that sounds interesting.” Carl said with a grin. “Anyway, we better get home so you two can start packing your bags for camp!” He said excitedly.

 

“I know, Dad.” Neil replied irritably. “I can't wait to see you there, Max.” Neil said giving Max a hug.

 

“Me neither, Neil.” Max said hugging back quickly. “But, I'll be there I promise.” He stated giving Neil a quick kiss.

 

They both exchanged ‘I love you’s.’ before Neil got into the SUV and was driven home.

 

Max was left to wait for his own parents for a few minutes when David pulled up in his dark green pick-up.

 

“Good afternoon, Max!” David greeted his son cheerfully. “You ready to head home so we can all get ready to spend a wonderful summer back at Camp?!” He asked excitedly.

 

“Yep.” Max answered with a grin as he climbed into the passenger seat of the truck.

 

“That's good.” David said grinning goofily as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot carefully.

 

Soon they were back home, Gwen was in the kitchen making Spaghetti for dinner.

 

“Mmm, that smells great, Hun.” David commented hugging Gwen from behind and kissing her neck.

 

“Thanks, it's almost ready.” Gwen commented turning around to kiss him properly.

 

“You're not going to be doing this all summer are you?” Max asked placing his backpack next to the couch before sitting on the ground next to Nixon and rubbing his belly.

 

“Maybe we will, maybe we won't.” Gwen replied snarkily sticking her tongue out at the boy.

 

“Max, we talked about this.” David cut in quickly. “Put your backpack in your bedroom.” He said sternly.

 

“Ok, ok!” Max said picking up his backpack and glancing around quickly. “Have you guys seen Buttons, I can't find her.” He asked making his way to his bedroom to put his backpack up and coming back to the living room.

 

“Oh, she's sleeping on Nixon’s bed in our room.” Gwen answered with a small grin. “She got her shots and license.” She explained.

 

“She must be tired then.” David commented putting a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Probably, anyway, dinners ready.” Gwen commented putting the bowl of spaghetti and plates on the table carefully. “Come get it.” She said with a smile.

 

“Sweet!” Max said quickly sitting in his seat.

 

“This is delicious.” David commented taking a bite.

 

“I'm glad you two like it.” Gwen commented with a sweet smile.

 

The three of them ate quickly, chatting a bit here and there before finishing the meal.

 

“Oh, Max, Gwen and I need to come up with an activity schedule for this summer and you need to finish packing, that includes Buttons stuff.” David said as he took their plates to the sink. “Do you remember what needs to go in her bag?”He asked loading the dishwasher carefully.

 

“Her vest, leash, treats, food and water bowls, toys and bed.” Max listing things off quickly.

 

“Good job, Max.” David commented ruffling his hair. “Don't worry, Gwen and I will handle the dog food and first aid kit.”

 

“Right, now go and get your bags packed up.”Gwen commented with a smirk.

 

Two days later, David, Gwen, and Max were in David's pick up finally on their way to back to Camp Campbell. David was chatting away happily as Gwen and Max were on their phones.

 

“I can't wait to see the Camp Flag once again!” David commented cheerfully.

 

“That's the 4th time you've said that, Hun.” Gwen commented bemusedly as she finally put her phone away.

 

“It's probably because I'm so excited to be back, plus we've got new activities to teach the campers.” David said with a large grin. “What about you Max aren't you excited to learn more about fishing.” He asked glancing in the rear-view mirror at Max, who was staring out the window with a nervous expression.

 

“I guess so.” Max answered quietly.

 

“Max, is everything ok?” David asked gently.

 

“I dunno…” Max mumbled, “I'm just worried that everyone will make fun of Neil and I being gay and a couple, I guess.” He admitted nervously.

 

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that.” Gwen replied.”They're your friends right?”She asked softly.

 

“Yeah.” Max answered quickly 

 

“Friends don't tease their friends like that.” Gwen stated confidently.

 

“I guess your right.” Max commented petting the small dog on his lap when she nudged his hand.

 

Meanwhile in The Camp Campbell cafeteria chaos was ensuing. Harrison and Nerris were arguing over who's magic was more powerful as usual, Nurf was bullying Space Kid and Dolph and worst of all there was a fight going on in the kitchen between Quartermaster and a band of Raccoons that Nikki had released into the pantry.

 

“You kids had better stop acting like a bunch of hooligans or I'll be forced to contact your parents!” Mr. Campbell shouted trying to keep Nurf from giving Space Kid a wedgie.

 

“My magic is real not “ LARPING” you silly wannabe pixie!” Harrison shouted getting in Nerris’ face.

 

“I'm not a pixie, I'm Elf-Kin, Harrison!” Nerris shouted back. “And my magic is just as real as yours is!”She huffed.

 

“Is it always this crazy?!” Mr. Campbell questioned sitting down at one of the tables to rest.

 

“This is just a normal day here for us.” Neil answered not looking up from his journal.

 

“Yep.” Nikki commented quickly.

 

Before Mr. Campbell could even reply, the sound of a car horn honking caught all the kids attention. 

 

After a few minutes of waiting the cafeteria doors swung open and David and Gwen strolled inside.

 

“Hello, campers!” David greeted everyone cheerfully.

 

“I missed you little brats.” Gwen commented following David inside.

 

“Now, Nerris, Harrison what've I told you before?” David asked walking up to the two arguing kids.

 

“We’re both equally as magical as the other.” They both responded in ashamed voices.

 

“That's good, try to remember it.” David happily walking over to Nurf, Space Kid and Dolph with Gwen following.

 

“Nurf, did you forget that hurting others doesn't help you when you're angry?” Gwen commented amusedly.

 

“Your right...I forgot.” Nurf answered looking at the ground ashamed.

 

“Why don't you try one of our new activities later?” Gwen asked smiling.

 

“What is it?” Nurf asked looking back up at her.

 

“Boxing.” Gwen replied with a smirk.

 

Suddenly a tiny ball of brown barking fur burst through the open cafeteria doors and into the kitchen followed by a larger blonde ball of fur, barking even louder.

 

“Buttons, Nixon, Get back here!” Max yelled following the two balls of fur into the cafeteria.

 

“Oh, there you are, Max.” David commented with a smile.

 

“Did you see where the dogs went?” Max asked glancing around.

 

“They both ran into the kitchen.” Gwen answered.

 

“They're probably after the raccoons in there.” Nikki said nonchalantly. 

 

“Nikki why're there raccoons in the kitchen?” Gwen asked confusedly.

 

“They were hungry so I let them in.” Nikki answered matter of factly.

 

Suddenly a group of raccoons ran out of the kitchen, through the cafeteria and out the open doors followed by Buttons and Nixon.

 

“There you are Buttons!” Max said happily picking the tiny dog up.

 

“You to Nixon!” David said patting the Goldador on his head gently. “Good Job keeping the raccoons out of the kitchen.” He said with a smile.

 

Suddenly Quartermaster walked out of the kitchen.

 

“The kitchen’s a mess.” Quartermaster grumbled quickly.

 

“Oh, well, Mr. Campbell you know what to do then.” David said with a friendly smile. “Gwen and I will take over the counseling duties now.”He said grabbing a clipboard.

 

They all watched the tall, burly grey haired man grab the cleaning supplies from the supply closet and then disappear into the kitchen grumbling to himself, before talking among themselves again.

 

“Max, is this your dog?” Neil asked petting Buttons’ furry head gently.

 

“Yeah, she's a Teddy Bear Pomeranian.” Max explained quickly. “Isn't she cute.” He said nuzzling Button’s gently.

 

“Yes, but not as cute as you.” Neil commented without thinking.

 

“So it's true, Nikki wasn't joking!” Space Kid said quickly. 

 

“You guys really are gay.” Ered stated quietly.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Neil said nervously.

 

“So what if we are?!” Max questioned defensively.

 

“That's like, totally cool.” Ered replied with a smile.

 

“Oh, wow thanks.” Neil said smiling.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Max commented with a shy smile.

 

“See, Max, I told you they wouldn't make fun of you.” Gwen said ruffling his hair. “Anyway, David and I have to go unpack our bags, you should too.” She said before going back out to the truck.

 

“Once your done unpacking you should spend the day catching up with everyone.” David said patting Max's shoulder. “Feel free to put Buttons’ stuff in your tent if you want to.” He said watching the small dog sleeping in Max's arms.

 

“Ok, that's perfect.” Max said with a smile. “Wanna go with me, Neil?” He asked grabbing Neil’s hand softly.

 

“That sounds fun.” Neil replied squeezing Max's hand. “Let's go.” He said kissing Max's cheek gently as they walked off.

 

“Have fun, Max!” David shouted watching Max leave happily.

 

“I will see, you later, Dad!” Max shouted as he walked out the door.

  
  


THE END!


End file.
